yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
~ Asu He no Michi ~ Going My Way! ~
thumb|Cubierta del para Japón. ~ Asu He no Michi ~ Going My Way! ~ (明日への道~ Going my Way! que se traduciría como Camino hacia el Mañana ~¡¡Siguiendo Mi Camino!!~) es el quinto y último tema de apertura japonés para la serie anime Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, en sustitución de BELIEVE IN NEXUS a partir del Episodio 130. El tema es interpretado por el cantante japonés . Vídeos Versión 1 = center|600px |-| Versión 2 (episodio 151) = center|600px |-| Vídeo en vivo = center|600px Letra Kanji = 疾れ! 明日へ続く進化の道は 新たな伝説の決闘 やり切れないこの思い すべて振り切って 可能性は無限大 すべて解き放て 始まりはいつだって キミ次第 誰もが彷徨う 光を追い求め 儚い夢 見失いそうさ 絆 つなげ 決して負けはしない (Growing!! Go my way!!) 疾風になれ 舞い踊れ 闇を 引き裂いて たどり着く場所 今は見えなくても 疾り出せ その足で 何も 恐れずに 未来へ続く この道を Going my way!! 切り開いて行け! 激しく脈打つ鼓動 エンジン全開で ゴール目指し駆け抜けろ 仲間を信じて 倒れたって 何度だって Try again 弱気な自分に 今すぐケリつけて 見果てぬ夢 空に描いたら 翼広げ 迷わずに羽ばたけ (Growing!! Go my way!!) 疾風になり 巻き起こせ 嵐 引き連れて 振り返らずに 思いのまま進め 護りぬけ 命かけ 今が その時さ 覚悟を決めて立ち向かえ Going my way!! 闘いの渦へ! 疾風に乗り 舞い上がれ 勇気 取り戻せ あの日 見た夢 重ね合わせゆこう 奪い取れ その腕で 何も 恐れずに 未来へ続く この道を Going my way!! 切り開いて行け! |-| Romaji = Hashire! Asu e tsuzuku shinka no michi wa Aratana densetsu no dueru Yarikirenai kono omoi subete furikitte Kanō-sei wa mugen dai subete tokihanate Hajimari wa itsu datte kimi shidai Dare mo ga samayō hikari o oimotome Hakanai yume miushinai-sō sa Kizuna tsunage kesshite make wa shinai (Growing!! Go my way!!) Kaze ni nare mai odore Yami o hikisaite Tadoritsuku basho ima wa mienakute mo Hashiri dase sono ashi de Nani mo osorezu ni Mirai e tsuzuku kono michi o Going my way!! Kirihiraite ike! Hageshiku myakuutsu kodō enjin zenkai de Gōru mezashi kakenukero nakama o shinjite Taoreta tte nan-do datte Try again Yowakina jibun ni ima sugu keri tsukete Mihatenuyume sora ni egaitara Tsubasa hiroge mayowazu ni habatake (Growing!! Go my way!!) Kaze ni nari makiokose Arashi hikitsurete Furikaerazu ni omoi no mama susume Mamori nuke inochi ka ke Ima ga sono toki sa Kakugo o kimete tachimukae Going my way!! Tatakai no uzu e! Kaze ni nori maiagare Yūki torimodose Ano hi mita yume kasaneawa se yukou Ubaitore sono ude de Nani mo osorezu ni Mirai e tsuzuku kono michi o Going my way!! Kirihiraite ike! |-| Español (traducción) = ¡Corre! Por el camino de la evolución que se conecta al futuro Allí yace un duelo nuevo legendario Los sentimientos de indecisión, deshazte de todos ellos Las posibilidades son infinitas, libéralas todas El comienzo siempre depende de ti Todo el mundo está vagando persiguiendo la luz Parece que has perdido de vista el sueño fugaz Los lazos que nos conectan nunca se perderán definitivamente (¡Creciendo! ¡Siguiendo mi camino!) Conviértete en la tormenta, baila y desgarra la oscuridad Incluso si no puedes ver ahora el lugar hacia donde luchas por llegar Empieza a correr, con esas piernas No hay nada que temer En este camino hacia el futuro ¡Siguiendo mi camino! ¡Traza el sendero y avanza! Este pulso de tu corazón late con igual fuerza como un motor a toda marcha dirígete hacia adelante en dirección hacia tu meta, mientras crees en tus amigos has caído demasiadas veces, pero lo intentaras de nuevo ha llegado el momento de que te concentres Ves un sueño feroz completo con un cielo infinito No hay necesidad de dudar, ahora sólo tienes que extender tus alas y despegar (¡Creciendo! ¡Siguiendo mi camino!) Sé uno con el viento, desata una tormenta y llévala contigo Ahora dirígete hacia el frente, sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás Porque ahora es el momento para ir a salvarlos, todas esas vidas inocentes eleva tus resoluciones y sobrepasa a tus enemigos ¡Siguiendo mi camino! ¡Dirígete a la vorágine de la lucha! Sé uno con el viento, remonta en este mismo momento y ve a recuperar su coraje Vamos a superponer nuestros sueños de aquel día pasado hace tanto Ahora toma lo que tienes, llévalo en tus brazos No hay nada que temer En este camino hacia el futuro ¡Siguiendo mi camino! ¡Traza el sendero y avanza! |-| Inglés (traducción) = Run! The path of evolution that connects to the future There lies a new legendary duel The feelings of indecision, shake them all off The possibilities are infinite, set them all free The beginning is always dependent on you Everyone is wandering about, pursue the light It looks like you've lost sight of the fleeting dream The bonds that connect us will definitely never lose (Growing!! Go my way!!) Become the storm, dance and tear the darkness apart Even if you can't see the place you're struggling towards now Start running, with those legs There's nothing to be afraid of On this path towards the future Going my way!! Cut open a path and go! This pulse of yours beats so violently as the engine goes full throttle You head on forward aiming for your goal, just as you believe in your friends You've fallen down once too many times, but you’ll try again The time has now come to pull yourself together You see a wild dream complete with an endless sky There’s no need to hesitate, now just go spread your wings and take off (Growing!! Go my way!!) Be one with the wind, raise up a storm and bring it alongside you So now head on without even turning your back Cause now is the time to go and save them, all of those innocent lives Raise your resolves and tear right through your enemies Going my way!! Head to the vortex of struggle! Be one with the wind, soar off right now and go regain your courage Let us overlay our dreams from that day long gone Now take what you have, place them in your arms There's nothing to be afraid of On this path towards the future Going My Way!! Cut open a path and go! Personajes presentes * Yusei Fudo * Crow Hogan/Cuervo Hogan * Jack Atlas * Aki Izayoi/Akiza Izinski * Ruka/Luna * Rua/Leo * Sherry LeBlanc * Bruno * Lucciano/Lester * Jose/Jakob * Placido/Primo * Z-ona * Aporia Monstruos de Duelo *Amo de Armaduras Alanegra *Alanegra - Vientoplateado el Ascendente *Alanegra Armado *Destructor de Basura *Dragón de Alas Negras *Dragón de la Estrella Fugaz *Dragón de Nova Roja *Dragón de Polvo de Estrellas *Dragón de la Rosa Negra *Dragón Hada Antiguo *Dragón Rojo Archidemonio *Dragón Taladro *Emperador Meklord Grannel *Emperador Meklord Skiel *Emperador Meklord Wisel *Guerrero de Basura *Guerrero del Camino *Guerrero Nitro *Guerrero Turbo *Meklord Astro Mekanikle (silueta oscurecida hasta su aparición) Cartas *Brionac, Dragón de la Barrera de Hielo *Catastor, Aliado de la Justicia *Demise, Rey del Armagedón *Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules *Dragón Emperador del Caos - Enviado del Fin *Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos *Gaia el Campeón Dragón *Guerrero de Basura *HÉROE Elemental de la Llama Wingman *HÉROE Elemental Neos Magma *HÉROE Elemental Neos *Jinzo *Kuriboh *Mago Oscuro *Mago Oscuro del Caos *Renunciado *Soldado del Brillo Negro *Trishula, Dragón de la Barrera de Hielo Curiosidades * En esta secuencia de se muestra parte del rostro de Z-ona. Categoría:Banda Sonora Categoría:Temas de apertura